Fifteen
by BeingMexoxo
Summary: Maximum Ride was kicked out of her flock- why she doesn't know. 15 years later she has a daughter and is a famous boxer. What happens if the flock comes back into her life?
1. Chapter 1

It has been fifteen years since the flock has kicked me out. That night I had went to the convient store to do a pregnancy test, which was positive. So I was pretty angry when I got back, and apparently I had been gone for a couple of hours so they were mad also.

They had accused me of giving info to the school and that I should leave the flock. I wanted Fang to come with me but he shook his head with hurt in his eyes. If he thinks he was hurt then he should go through labor. Try getting a baby out with wings! Yah painful. Anyway I left, stealing all their money of course. I bought a little two bedroom apartment with a good view of the mountains. If you're wondering where I moved, it's secret. So I had my daughter, Olivia Harper Ride. Normal enough. She has my hair and eyes but the rest is all Fang. She would probably be the perfect fifteen year old daughter is she had Fang's attitude, but no I was cursed with her being just like me. Yay another Max in the world. Note my pain. Anyway the money I 'borrowed' from the flock didn't last forever so I got a job as a boxer. I was in the pros when I ran into three other avains. Lily, Vivian, and Silver. They are pretty much family to Olivia, so when they went to travel last year she was pretty devastated. My boxing name is 15 if you don't understand why here is the reason: That year, when I was 15, was the worst yet best year of my life. This weekend I was fighting in Colorado, and I don't know if the flock had moved back there. Probably.

"Mom, do you think if they see you again they will want you back?" Liv asked while she was packing with me. I shook my head and thought for a second.

"I don't know Liv. And if they do want me back I will just say no." I smiled at her and went back to fixing my gloves. I heard Liv sigh as she put the last thing in her suitcase.

"Love you mom, I'm going to bed." Liv said giving me a kiss on the cheek before heading to her room that was down the hall from my room. This was probably going to be the worst weekend ever.

Nudge's P.O.V

I miss Max. But Fang and Angel said it was for the best. For all of us. When Max left I found something in the dirt, a pregnancy test. It wasn't mine and I bet you it wasn't Angel's so that just left Max. I swear when I saw the positive sign time froze. Max was taking a test, not giving info! I wanted to tell Fang that he was going to be a daddy, but Max had left and if Max wanted to hide she could. So it wasn't worth it. I still kept the test though, so if I ever met my niece or nephew hopefully niece I would tell them I had kept a piece of them with me.

"Hey Fang." I said as I saw the grumpy guy crawl out of his cave. He nodded and grabbed a box of mini-bites and started munching on them. I went back to looking at these tickets I wanted so badly to buy. A famous fighter, 15, was coming to town and as a little surprise I'm going to buy front row tickets. I pushed the button and almost ten seconds later it said SOLD OUT. Whew thank heaven I waited all mourning for this.

Max's P.O.V

I handed Liv my phone.

"It's for you." I said trying to hold my smile back. She greedily took the phone out of my hand.

"Hello?" There was a low voice on the other side of the line.

"Aunt Viv! I missed you guys so much! Are you coming home soon?" They started talking about all the places that Lily's flock has been and about the outfits they had to wear. We pulled up to the stadium and the cheers erupted on either side of the ropes that leads me towards the entrance. I slowly got out of the limo and signed pictures and even took pictures with my fans. I came up to a six year old and smiled.

"What's your name sweetie?" I asked taking the pen out of her hand.

"Angelica Hogan." She said shyly. I nodded and wrote her name next to mine.

"Hope to see you in the crowd Ms. Hogan." I said as I walked away and met Liv, who was standing in the entrance waiting for me. Time to rumble. Hahaha...

Nudge's P.O.V

We had just pulled up to the entrance as 15 walked in. Darn it.

"Darn it! I really wanted to meet her. What if we like knew her from Virginia or something like that. I mean she doesn't even have a poster because she I picture shy! She freaking fights like a man but at the end is all shy and can't take a picture!" I exclaimed as we walked towards the entrance giving the guy our tickets.

"Sounds like Max." Gazzy said looking anywhere but at the flock. We all knew he was right. Gazzy had immediately regretted kicking Max out then after him went Iggy, but Fang and Angel talk bad about her all the time. We think it's because she is jealous of Max. Mostly because Angel always wanted to be the leader, so good reason why. I still don't know why Fang did what he did. Max gave him the chance to have a kid with her and he turned it down and now every chance he gets he's talking shit about her. Ugh men. The men in the stadium whistled as three new people entered. I looked over at them and gasped. It was Lily and her flock. They had visited us at the end of last year and we had learned that Silver can heal anything, so after some serious begging she healed Iggy's eyesight. After that they left, and Fang had thought they had joined our flock.

"Aunt Viv!" I heard a girl shout as she ran into Vivian's arms. Silver had a look of annoyance on her face.

"Sorry Aunt Sil." The teenager said as she hugged Silver then Lily. I got a good look at the girl and instantly knew she was Max's daughter. She had max's hair and eye's and the rest was all Fang. I looked at his face to see if he realized it to, but I guess not.

"Excuse me." I said standing up and heading towards the girl. Lily saw me first and she immediately shut down. Vivian snarled at me and Silver just shook her head.

"She knows guys. She has always known." She said holding my hand. I looked at Max's daughter and smiled.

"What's your name?" I asked. I don't know why but I pictured her as a Maddie.

"Olivia Ride." She said looking at me as if I was crazy.

"She doesn't know who she is Liv." Silver said leading me towards the back where 15 is.

"Why am I going there? My flock is on the other side." I said. Lily rolled her eyes and Vivian laughed.

"Lily!" A familiar voice called out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Silver's P.O.V**

_**I wonder if 15 has red hair like that girl **_

_**Isn't she hot? I wonder how old she is. . .**_

The human thoughts ran into my head like words. Lily had never liked the idea of me being a mind reader and Viv a mind controller. But hey, we love our powers. I smirked at my flock leader to see some girl glaring at Lily's bright red hair. Since Lil is Viv's younger sister, Vivian also had red hair but it was like a blood red.

**_Should I control Lily to punch that chick?_**

I held my laugh back from Viv's thought. When we had first escaped the school Lily thought it was logical that eighteen year old Vivian became leader but once I read her thoughts, Lily became the new leader. Vivian was sort of a slut. I looked to my right to see the old Flock that thought we belonged to Fang. Please, they thought we had no power except for my healing but how wrong they were.

Lily (Liliana): conjure up anything in thought and pure white wings.

Vivian: mind control, visions, and awesome fighting skills black wings.

Me: mind reading, healing, and teleportation and silver wings. Note the name.

Nudge got up from her seat when she saw us and came over.

**_Max's daughter! Wow, I bet myself her name is Maggie Nudge Ride! Or maybe Fangletta._**

After that I zoned out of her thoughts. Fangletta? Really? How original.

"She knows guys, she's always known," I said noticing Vivian and Lily's stance. After Nudge and Liv had their introductions we dropped Nudge off at Max's locker room.

**Max's P.O.V**

I stared in shock as Vivian practically pushed Nudge into my locker room before slamming the door shut behind her and locking it. Great, I'm stuck in my locker room with my EX- flock member. Silver, if you're reading this, then get me out of here!

"Lily!" I cried but it was useless. Nudge gasped when she saw me before slowly looking at her hand where a very familiar pregnancy test rested in her hand.

"Where did you get that?" I asked with venom in my voice. She flinched before handing me the familiar plus signed test.

"After you left I found it in the dirt, Max I'm so sorry! If I could I would have left with you," she cried running into my arms. At first it felt weird, hugging some one else other then my daughter and family. Then my mother side kicked in and I hugged her tightly. I knew I had told Liv I would say no to coming back but that didn't mean I wanted a bad relationship with them. Plus, I want Olivia to have a good, healthy, relationship with her father.

"I missed you too," I whispered. It was the only thing I could think to say to her, I wouldn't want to come back.

"So, you're 15," Nudge, tried might I say, to joke. I laughed just to lighten the mood.

"Nudge, who's here with you?" I asked after a second. She blushed.

"Everyone! And Fang didn't even recognize Olivia! When I saw her, I immediately knew who she was," she said in one breath. Good old Nudge.

"Are you staying for signatures?" I wanted to know everything that they were doing, stuff I missed out on Angel and Gazzy. My babies. But Olivia is my real baby. She beat Angel but like sixty million. Yes, I'm that weird, don't question it. I smirked at my old flock member.

"You better get back to the Flock, the fight's about to start,"

**So! There is the 2nd chapter after what. . . three months? I don't want to look at the last time i updated so don't tell me if i'm wrong.**

**-A**


	3. Important

**Okay, so I've been going through all my stories and ended up re-writing one of them. Now, I've decided to re-write Fifteen. I'll update when the new one is up.**


	4. Copy

**In fear of my stories being deleted, I'm going to be taking a break- maybe two or three days from now- to copy all my stories and save them. If I can, I'll post them on Wattpad or something.**

**I sugest that all readers who have stories should do this. Make sure to make a copy of your story or like my favorite story, _Her Bullshit_, it will be deleted. Still fucking pissed about that (sorry for the cursing *-*).**

**I hope you all take this into concideration before the same thing happens to you.**


End file.
